


Starlight and Dewdrops are Waiting for Thee

by SailorGirl1319



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jordan is 26., Jordan is precious, M/M, Updates Sporadically, don't ruin his innocence Jason, i decided to play with the ships, i wanted to play with the relationships, probs ooc, season 6 AU, so the same age technically as clarke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15657003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorGirl1319/pseuds/SailorGirl1319
Summary: This time, they're going to do better.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I edited a few *MINOR* things. (Namely, correcting Jordan's age)

Clarke gazed out at the planet, head on Bellamy’s shoulder. Jordan was quiet, watching them. 

 

“Come here,” Clarke said, motioning for him to come to her side. He hesitantly did as she asked, still standing a few feet away from them. “We don’t bite,” Clarke teased. He shuffled closer, and she smiled softly at him. 

 

“I won’t let your mom down,” Clarke said quietly. “I promise.”

 

“ _We_ won’t let Harper down,” Bellamy amended. He squeezed Clarke’s shoulder. 

 

“I believe you,” Jordan said after a moment, taking a another step towards Clarke. She hesitantly reached up and placed her arm around his shoulders, pulling him against her side. He relaxed into her side, and Clarke smiled to herself. 

 

“Now what?” Jordan asked. 

 

“Now,” Bellamy said, looking at him. “We bring this ship down to the ground.” Jordan lit up, sliding out from Clarke’s arm and going over to the control panels. 

 

“Dad showed me how to operate this,” Jordan said, grinning at them. “He said Raven would be better at explaining it,” he continued, talking as he flipped a bunch of switches. Clarke watched from behind him with interest, quietly humming in agreement as he spoke. 

 

“Dad said that there should be enough fuel to fly us around the planet for a little, if we need to find a suitable place to live,” Jordan said, flicking one more switch. The lights flickered on, and Clarke finally got a good look at Jordan’s facial features. 

 

“Near water and trees, that’s about it.” Bellamy said, scanning the surface that was visible. Jordan nodded.

 

“We should take a seat.” Clarke sat down in the seat to Jordan’s right, Bellamy taking the one to his left. 

 

“Bring us down, Jordan,” Clarke said after a moment. Clarke braced herself, and heard the engines roar to life. 

 

They were flying in the sky above the ground in no time, and Jordan was looking antsy to see the ground for himself, without a glass barrier. 

 

“Right here seems good,” Clarke said, looking at Bellamy. It was near water and trees, which were the only two things they needed. Bellamy was insistent on looking for a better spot, one with a larger body of water. 

 

“The river has the water we’ll need. It surely connects to a lake, and we can travel on foot if we need that much water,” Clarke said, letting her gaze flicker towards Jordan. 

 

“You’re right,” Bellamy agreed with a knowing smile. “Take us all the way down, Jordan.” He grinned, and lowered the ship to the ground, away from the grove oftrees. Clarke unstrapped herself from the chair, motioning for Jordan to go ahead. He went to the door eagerly.

 

“Go on,” Bellamy said, smiling. Jordan wrapped his hand around the lever, slowly pushing it up. The sunlight flickered in, and Jordan squinted through it. Clarke stepped up next to him and squeezed his shoulder. 

 

“Woah,” Jordan said, eyes wide with awe. Clarke nudged him forwards. He took a few steps forward, hesitating when he reached the edge of the lowered door. He looked back towards them. 

 

“Come on,” Jordan said. “We can do it together.” Clarke shook her head, smiling and walking forward so she was even with Jordan. 

 

“Together,” Bellamy agreed, and they all stepped out on the ground. 

 

“Listen,” Clarke said, grinning. “ _Birds_.” 

 

“Who knew life here could be so similar to life on Earth,” Bellamy said, laughing. 

 

“That’s a bird?” Jordan muttered, pointing towards a large animal speeding towards them.

 

“That’s a fucking gigantic bird,” Bellamy cursed. Jordan rushed back in, and suddenly a rifle was in Bellamy’s hand. Two shots rang out, and the bird collapsed. 

 

“Giant animals,” Clarke muttered. 

 

“Actually,” Bellamy said, going closer to the animal. “Just as large as a vulture.” 

 

“That’s good.” 

 

“Now what?” Jordan said, repeated his question from earlier.

 

“We wake up everyone else,” Bellamy said, at the same time Clarke said “Take the night off.” 

 

“I think I might agree with Clarke on this one,” Jordan said, laughing. Bellamy rolled his eyes, but nodded. 

 

“I could do with a day without everybody bugging me.” Clarke laughed, squatting down and picking up a handful of dirt, and inspecting it. 

 

“I’d say it’s similar to Earth, but the sky is purple,” Clarke commented. 

 

“Yeah, the purple sky is definitely the biggest difference,” Bellamy agreed jokingly. 

 

“Maybe people live on this planet,” Clarke mused. 

 

“Maybe,” Bellamy allowed. Jordan was watching them with an amused smile, and Clarke threw some dirt at him. 

 

“Hey!” He said, crouching down and throwing dirt back at Clarke. Soon enough, all three of them were throwing handfuls of dirt at each other, laughing and spitting out the dirt they got in their mouths. 

 

“As long as we don’t get attacked by a panther,” Clarke said, gasping for air after laughing so much. “I’d say this beats the first day on Earth.” 

 

Bellamy snorted. “It beats most days on Earth.” He wrapped an arm around Clarke’s shoulders, pulling her into his side and pressing a quick kiss to her temple. 

 

“You had a pretty good few days,” Clarke teased. “Unless you, Glass and Roma _weren’t_ a thing.” Jordan gaped at her. Bellamy glowered.

 

“We have a innocent 26 year old here,” Bellamy teased. 

 

“Yeah, I don’t need to know about Bellamy’s relationships,” Jordan agreed. 

 

“I think I’d rather hear about his than mine,” Clarke reasoned. “Mine were disastrous.” 

 

“Dad told me about Lexa and Finn,” Jordan said. “And Gina.” The mood darkened at the memories of their dead exes. 

 

“I assume they told you that Finn two-timed me and Raven?” Clarke said. Jordan nodded.

 

“The 6 years with just me and Madi were pretty nice, once we had each other.”

 

“Who said curse words more?” Clarke asked.

 

“Mom,” Jordan answered easily. 

 

“Sounds like Harper,” Bellamy said. 

 

“Is fire nice?” Jordan asked as the sun went down. 

 

“It’s fascinating,” Clarke said, as Bellamy started the fire. “I like watching it.” She paused, leaning into Bellamy as he sat down on the ground next to her. “I like it best when I’m with my friends and family.” 

 

“What’s your favorite memory by the fire?” 

 

“Right now,” Clarke said. “Or when it was just Madi and I, and I would put flowers in her hair as I braided it.” 

 

“Sounds nice,” Bellamy said. “But right now is my favorite moment.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi. i changed the relationships in the story. I wanted to play around with the different relationships and new characters. So if you were here for romantic bellarke, sorry.
> 
> EDIT: TOTALLY REWROTE THE CHAPTER. IT'S A LOT DIFFERENT, SO READ THE NEW VERSION.

Four. That’s how many of the original 100 were left, Clarke realized. Clarke glanced at Bellamy, waiting until he gave a small nod in agreement.Then, she turned to Jordan. 

 

“Wake up the others,” Clarke said, and Jordan nodded with a large smile. Clarke trailed after him into the ship, smiling at the bounce in his step. She hadn’t seen a person that innocent until she was on the ground, unaware of the dangers around her. And before that, when she was young and naive. Clarke wished she could return to times like that, simple and without dangers. She promised herself to try and keep Jordan away from the types of decisions she’s had to make as a leader. Keep him from decisions that would be riddled with guilt and grief no matter what option they chose.

 

“I can show you how to wake people up,” Jordan said, looking up at them from the screen. 

 

“That’d be great,” Bellamy said, and they gathered around the screen. Clarke went to stand by Madi, Bellamy by Echo. The glass encasing them defrosted, and opened, as their eyes fluttered open. 

 

“Hey,” Clarke said, running a thumb over Madi’s cheekbone. 

 

“Did you dream?” Madi asked, and Clarke chuckled, pulling her in for a hug. 

 

“Did you?” Clarke countered, looking at Bellamy reunite with Echo. Clarke pushed her slight jealousy down, knowing he deserved happiness. Clarke couldn’t get past the fact that he had gone from despising Echo to dating her, especially when she had attempted to kill both her and Octavia. But if anyone knew how much 6 years could change someone, it was Clarke. She turned her attention away from them as Bellamy kissed Echo, instead focusing on Jordan. He was still standing by the panel, watching them reunite with their loved ones. Clarke tugged Madi over to Jordan, wrapping an arm around Madi’s shoulder. 

 

“Madi, this is Jordan,” Clarke introduced. “Jordan, this is Madi. I assume your parents talked about her.” Jordan nodded, offering a wide smile to Madi. 

 

“Monty and Harper were my parents,” Jordan said before Madi could ask. “They lived long and happy lives in this ship.” Clarke squeezed Madi’s shoulder. 

 

“Octavia and Raven,” Clarke told Jordan. Clarke went to stand by Raven’s prone form, waiting for the brunette to open her eyes. 

 

“Of course you’re up first,” Raven mumbled, pushing herself up. 

 

“Bellamy and I, yeah,” Clarke agreed, pulling her into a hug.

 

“10 years did wonders for their relationship,” Raven said, nodding towards Bellamy and Octavia, who were hugging loosely. 

 

“125 years, actually,” she corrected quietly. “Earth never regenerated. Monty and Harper stayed awake to find us a new planet.” 

 

“125 years,” Raven whispered. 

 

“They were happy,” Jordan said, coming up beside Clarke. “My parents. They lead a long and happy life. They wouldn’t have changed a thing.” 

 

“They had a son,” Raven said, looking at Jordan in awe. “If anyone deserved a happy life, it was them. I’m glad they got it.” 

 

“Murphy and Emori,” Bellamy said before Clarke could. Jordan nodded, waking up the duo. Clarke stood off to the side as they reunited with Bellamy, Raven, and Echo. After what they had been through, Murphy and Emori deserved the peace and happiness that Monty and Harper got.

 

“Abby and Kane,” Clarke decided.

 

“Why not everyone?” Octavia asked. 

 

“After we wake up the core group, we’ll do everyone else,” Bellamy assured his sister. Clarke stood by her mom as she woke up, offering a tight smile to her mom. She got pulled into a tight hug and then stepped aside to let Kane greet her mom. Kane kissed her cheek, pulling her into a tight hug. Her mom deserved the happiness he brought her. 

 

“Mom, Kane,” Clarke said to get their attention. “This is Jordan, Monty and Harper’s son. We’ve been asleep for 125 years.” They both looked at Jordan, who grinned widely at them. 

 

“Nice to meet you, Jordan,” Kane said, offering his hand. Jordan took it after a moment, and Clarke laughed. 

 

“Jordan’s still learning how to meet people,” Clarke explained as Kane looked to her for an explanation. 

 

“I only had my parents for company for the first 26 years of my life,” He grumbled good-naturedly, and Clarke nudged his shoulder. 

 

“Miller and Zeke next,” Raven said, and Jordan nodded, slipping past Abby to the panel. 

 

“He seems sweet,” Abby commented. 

 

“He’s the best of Monty and the best of Harper it seems,” Clarke agreed. “He has Harper’s smile.” Clarke watched as Raven talked with Zeke, hand in hand. She deserved happiness too. All her friends did. Clarke knew she’d get the same happiness someday, had experienced tidbits of it in the 6 years with Madi, and with the short amount of time with Lexa. 

 

“Everybody else,” Clarke said. Five minutes later, and there were people milling around, greeting old friends. Clarke watched Miller and Jackson reunite with a short and sweet kiss, and watched Indra reunite with Gaia. Bellamy cleared his throat, and everybody turned towards him.

 

“Everyone,” he said. “Meet Jordan, Monty and Harper’s son.” Jordan gave a wide smile and a wave. Bellamy then filled them in on what happened to the best of his ability, Jordan occasionally providing details. 

 

“We’re going to be the good guys this time,” Clarke said as Bellamy ended. “If we’re not the only ones on the planet, we will be the good guys. We owe that to Monty and Harper.” 

 

“To being the good guys,” Bellamy shouted. Everybody yelled in response, pouring out of the ship and onto the ground. 

 

“Just like when we first got to the ground,” Bellamy said, looking at Clarke. 

 

“But less naive and more burdened with grievances,” Clarke agreed. “We’ll do better.” 

 

“It’s a clean slate,” Bellamy said. “We get to start from scratch.” 

 

“I hope we don’t ruin the world.” 

 

“So much confidence in our ability to sustain ourselves without destroying the land,” Bellamy teased. 

 

“We’ve escaped _two_ apocalyptic events. Who’s to say something won’t happen here?” 

 

“Nothing. But we find a way to survive. You’re an example of that. Surviving Praimfaya on the ground.” Clarke smiled, shaking her head. 

 

“We get a chance to _live,_ Bellamy. Not just survive, but _live._ ” 


	3. Chapter 3

They gave everyone a day to explore the land around the ship and mess around on the new planet, a buffer before the real work began. There were no signs of other human life yet, but Clarke knew better to count more human life out. Last time they assumed they were truly alone, Jasper got a spear through the chest and they found out the hard way. 

 

Clarke watched as somebody began singing a song, other’s joining in. The entire group lit up, dancing to their hearts content. They paired up as the songs slowed down, arms wrapped around necks and hands resting on hips. Clarke watched with a smile on her face, watching her friends dance with their significant others. She saw Bellamy place a soft kiss on Echo’s forehead, Raven rest her head on Zeke’s shoulder, and Kane rest his cheek on Abby’s head. She saw Murphy and Emori dancing together, talking softly. She saw Jackson pull Miller up reluctantly. 

 

Jordan appeared in front of her, hand out to help her up. 

 

“Dance with me,” Jordan said. 

 

“I’m not much of a dancer,” Clarke said, shaking her head. 

 

“Neither is Miller, according to Dad.” Jordan nodded towards Miller. “Or Murphy.” 

 

“Alright, alright,” Clarke mumbled, taking his hand and pulling herself up. Bellamy glanced towards her, and she stuck her tongue out at him before letting her hands rest on Jordan’s shoulders. Raven looked at her and Jordan, raising her eyebrows. She could feel her Mom’s eyes on her as she swayed to the music with Jordan. 

 

“Loosen up,” Jordan teased once the slow song was over, and Clarke scowled. 

 

“I told you I didn’t dance.” 

 

“You said you weren’t much of a dancer,” Jordan corrected. “You never said you _couldn’t_ dance.” 

 

“Same difference.”

 

“Yeah, Clarke. Loosen up,” Madi said, bounding past her with a grin. “We’re on a new planet, take a day to rest and enjoy yourself.” 

 

“Now you have to.” Clarke grumbled in protest, but danced with Jordan. 

 

“Don’t tell me this isn’t fun,” Jordan teased after another minute, and Clarke laughed brightly, shoving Jordan’s shoulder. 

 

“This would prove I’m fun,” Clarke said, remembering the time spent in the buried car with Finn and Wells. Clarke’s smile dropped from her face at the memory of them, and Jordan frowned. 

 

“Sorry,” Clarke apologized. “Just memories.” 

 

“Sad ones?” 

 

“A little.” 

 

“Dance the sadness out,” Jordan said, taking her hand and spinning her around until she laughed. When she slowed to a stop, she wobbled on her feet, disoriented and dizzy. Jordan grabbed her waist to steady her, laughing with her.

 

“I think that’s enough,” Bellamy said from behind her, voice rough. Clarke spun around to face him, raising her eyebrows. 

 

“Enough laughing?” Jordan said before Clarke could respond to Bellamy. “When was the last time you heard her laugh like that?” He demanded. The crowd around them was silent, waiting. Bellamy was also silent. 

 

“Before she was in the skybox,” Abby said, leaning against Kane. “Before she knew about the Ark’s oxygen problem, and her dad told her a joke.” 

 

“I think you’re just jealous you never got that laugh from her,” Jordan said, looking Bellamy in the eye. 

 

“I’m not,” Bellamy snapped.

 

“Then you can let me _dance,_ ” Clarke said, crossing her arms and daring Bellamy to say otherwise. Bellamy scowled and walked away, Echo trailing after him. Everybody dispersed after that, the atmosphere ruined by the argument. Abby pulled Clarke aside, Kane engaging Jordan in a conversation. 

 

“It’s not weird?” Abby said quietly, and Clarke knew exactly what she was talking about. 

 

“What? Me dancing with Jordan?” Clarke asked. 

 

“He’s Monty and Harper’s _son_.” 

 

“So what? It’s a bit weird, but we can’t treat him like that. He’s not a teenager, Mom. It’s not possible to just adopt him and treat him as a kid when he’s not.” 

 

“But it’s not weird that he’s Monty and Harper’s son, that’s _your_ age?” 

 

“I just said it was a bit weird,” Clarke pointed out. “I don’t want him alienated from everyone because everyone knew his parents but are the same age as him.” 

 

“So you decided to dance with him.” 

 

“He asked me to dance,” Clarke amended. “If you have a problem with me being friends with Jordan, then fine. But I don’t want it to get between us when we’ve already let too much get between us. And I don’t want your disapproval preventing me from choosing who I want to interact with, and who I want to be friends with.” Clarke walked away without waiting for her mom’s response, finding Raven and sitting beside her. 

 

“You and Jordan, huh?” Raven said, looking at her. 

 

“You have a problem with it?” Clarke asked, meeting her eyes. 

 

“It’s weird,” Raven allowed. “But if he makes you happy, then you deserve it.” Clarke smiled, leaning into Raven. 

 

“You deserve the happiness Zeke gives you,” Clarke said softly. 

 

“I know.” 

 

“Good.” 

 

“Is it weird that I hope we’re not the only ones on the planet?” Clarke laughed, shaking her head.

 

“If we’re the only ones on the planet, that means we actually have to work to populate it,” Clarke mused. 

 

“And we’ll only have this one settlement.” 

 

“We could split off into smaller towns.” Raven shrugged. 

 

“We don’t have enough people for that.” 

 

“Even if we are the only people on it, we have peace. We should enjoy that.” 

 

“We should,” Raven said, pushing herself up using Clarke’s shoulder. “Jordan was right, about Bellamy being jealous.” Raven left without waiting for Clarke’s reaction to her statement, Jordan taking her spot next to Clarke. 

 

“Does everyone think our friendship is weird?” Jordan asked quietly. 

 

“My mom thinks it’s weird. I said I wouldn’t let her disapproval keep me from being friends with you. Raven thinks it’s weird but thinks I deserve the happiness a new friendship brings me,” Clarke said, nudging his shoulder to get him to smile. He gave her a small smile, still fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. 

 

“I think Madi was looking for you.” Clarke nodded, smiling at him before disappearing to find Madi in the surrounding area and leaving Jordan to his thoughts.


	4. 4

“Where’s Jordan?” Clarke asked, scanning the crowd to find her friend. 

 

“He went out into the woods an hour or two ago,” Echo supplied, and Clarke bit her lip. 

 

“Did someone go with him?” Echo shook her head, and Clarke thanked her for the information. 

 

“We can send out a search group if he’s not back by dinner,” Bellamy assured her, wrapping his arm around Echo’s waist and pressing a kiss to her temple. Clarke nodded mutely. 

 

~-~

 

“Any word?” Clarke asked, eyes still on the forest. Emori shook her head, placing a hand on her shoulder. 

 

“He’s a smart kid,” Emori said softly. “He’ll be back.” _He’s only been on the ground for twenty days,_ Clarke thought. Clarke sat by the fire, pistol in her hand as she stayed up. She took it apart and put it back together again, repeating the process until somebody came and sat down beside her. 

 

“Get some sleep,” Bellamy said, taking the gun from her. 

 

“Jordan’s not back yet,” Clarke protested. “Bell, we promised we’d take care of him.” 

 

“He’s 26, he can take care of himself,” he reminded her. “He wouldn’t want you losing sleep waiting up for him.” 

 

“He wouldn’t want that for you either,” Clarke pointed out helplessly. Bellamy sighed, watching the fire. 

 

“Sitting here’s doing nothing for him. He knows the way to his cabin, he doesn’t need us waiting up for him.” Clarke grumbled, but pushed herself up and offered her hand to Bellamy. He took it, pulling himself up with a grunt. 

 

“Old man,” Clarke teased, and Bellamy glared at her. 

 

~-~

 

“He’s not back yet,” Clarke breathed, scanning the breakfast crowd again. 

 

“We’ll send a search party out after we’ve eaten,” Bellamy told her. “We’ll find him.” Clarke nodded silently, sitting down with her food, pushing it around on her plate. Bellamy must’ve gathered a search party quietly, as five minutes after breakfast was done, a group of people hurried out of the camp, guns in hands. Miller was leading it, and Clarke felt a tiny bit better. She trusted Miller. She knew he’d do his best job. Murphy and Emori were also helping. She liked the group. 

 

“I would’ve gone,” Bellamy told her quietly. “But Miller kicked me out of the group.” Clarke smiled, as Bellamy reached around her to grab her plate. 

 

“That’s my food,” she protested, grabbing at it. 

 

“You seemed like you were done with it,” Bellamy teased, setting it back down in front of her. Clarke glowered at him, stuffing a chunk of her food into her mouth. 

 

~-~

 

“Any word from Miller?” Clarke asked impatiently, and Jackson shook his head.

 

~-~

 

“I’m sorry,” Miller said, looking at Clarke helplessly. “We didn’t see any sign of Jordan.” 

 

“It’s okay,” Clarke said, burrowing her panic inside of her. “You’re missing one,” Clarke noticed with a gasp. _Two_ , Clarke corrected, once she counted again.

 

“We’re missing two,” Miller corrected with a sigh. “We went off in pairs to cover more ground, and Murphy and Emori disappeared.” 

 

“No doubt to get some alone time,” Raven said with a snort. 

 

“They wouldn’t stop looking for some _alone time_ ,” Bellamy pointed out, and Clarke’s eyes widened. 

 

“We’re not alone,” Clarke muttered. “We’re not alone and they _kidnapped_ them.” Panic swept through the crowd. 

 

“Everybody calm down!” Bellamy yelled, and they all turned to look at him. “We’ll send out another group tomorrow, and they _won’t split up_. Every person in that group will be armed. You run into someone from the other group, you talk to them _peacefully_. If you can’t communicate, you do whatever you have to do to get out of there unharmed.” An arrow whizzing past Bellamy’s head stopped him from continuing his speech, and Clarke shrieked as another arrow found it’s place in his shoulder. Bellamy grunted, stumbling backward. Clarke darted to catch him, wincing as another arrow barely missed her shoulder. 

 

“Leave it in,” Clarke barked when Bellamy tried to pull the arrow out of his shoulder. “It’s slowing the bleeding down.” 

 

“It could be poisoned,” Jackson hissed in Clarke’s ear, as the archer revealed himself. 

 

“Then take Bellamy and deal with it,” Clarke rushed, stepping in front of them. 

 

“On your knees,” the archer said, aiming an arrow at Clarke. Octavia, who was behind the archer, shook her head violently. “On your knees,” The archer repeated. “We have you surrounded.” Clarke’s eyes flashed with anger, as she met his gaze. 

 

“And if I refuse?” Clarke said, sounding calmer than she was. 

 

“You don’t want to see what she can do,” Bellamy rasped the arrow out of his shoulder and a hastily wrapped bandage covering the wound. 

 

“I’ll take my chances,” the guy snapped. 

 

“If I refuse to get on my knees,” Clarke started. “What happens?” The guy motioned to his friends, and three of them came through the crowd, shoving two people in front of them, a third being dropped on the ground without a care. Even with the black bags covering their heads, Clarke knew who they were. Clarke let out a strangled cry as they pulled the bags off their heads. They were tortured. Murphy and Emori looked pissed off. Jordan was on the ground, barely conscious. _Twenty days, and he’s already gotten tortured._ Clarke thought. 

 

“If you refuse, we shoot your friends,” he sneered, and Clarke took a shaky breath. 

 

“And if I do?” Clarke asked quietly, ready to lower herself to the ground. Murphy caught Clarke’s eye, shaking his head slightly. Gaia appeared next to Clarke, leaning in close. 

 

“He’s bluffing about us being surrounded,” Gaia whispered. “I went around the entire settlement.” Clarke looked at Miller, whose gun was by his side. 

 

“I guess it’s a shame that we have to do this,” Clarke said, eyes twinkling. She took a step towards the man, sliding a knife down to the bottom of her sleeve. Once she reached Murphy, Clarke lowered herself enough to slip him the knife without the man seeing the weapon. She smiled innocently at the man as she stood back up. “It’s awfully inconvenient,” Clarke continued, catching Miller’s eye. Miller nodded. Clarke brushed past the main guy to approach his friends.

 

“Stop whatever you’re doing,” the main guy demanded. 

 

“Tell your friends to take their weapons off of my friends then,” Clarke replied easily. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drama and people! yay!


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not my favorite chapter I've written, but oh well

“I’m afraid I can’t,” the man said, focused on Clarke. 

 

“Now can you?” Murphy said, up on his feet and blade pressed against the man’s neck. Clarke took the distraction to pull her own gun out, loading it and pressing it against another one in one swift motion. 

 

“You guys are surrounded,” the man hissed again. Miller had rushed forward the had pressed his gun to the back of the third one, leaving only one more guy. He was shifting on his feet, ready to run. Echo got to him before he could think about it, her long sword pressed up against his throat. 

 

“Care to tell us the truth?” Clarke hummed. The man grumbled something. Then, she knocked him out, letting him crumple to the floor. Miller took charge in tying them up, as Clarke turned to Murphy. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Clarke said, voice cracking. “You shouldn’t have had to go through that.” 

 

“I’ve had worse,” Murphy said, meant to console Clarke. 

 

“Exactly why you shouldn’t have had to go through it. You’ve been through enough.” 

 

“Clarke,” Murphy said, voice unusually soft. “Emori and I were only in their hands for half a day at most. We’re fine. Take care of Jordan.” 

 

“Still,” Clarke murmured. 

 

“We’ll let you check us out for injuries after you take care of Jordan, okay?” Murphy compromised. 

 

“He’s a cockroach, he can survive anything,” Raven added. “Murphy’s right, Clarke. Jordan is the one who needs you.” 

 

“Sorry,” Clarke apologized again. “We promised Monty and Harper we’d do better and,” Clarke stopped herself from going any further. 

 

“Clarke,” Emori said, nodding towards Jordan. She sighed, nodding before going to Jordan’s side. 

 

“You’re okay,” Clarke soothed, taking the wet cloth Kane offered her. She started cleaning Jordan’s cuts on his face, wincing each time he squirmed. 

 

“I’m so sorry,” Clarke said once his face was clean. None of his cuts needed stitches, luckily. 

 

“Not your fault,” Jordan rasped, and Clarke shook her head. “Besides, you looked pretty badass saving us.” Clarke blushed, softly laughing. 

 

“I had a promise I intended to keep,” Clarke said softly. “And it’s not the one you’re thinking of.” 

 

“Then tell me.” 

 

“I promised myself a long time ago that I wouldn’t let my friends die on me. Not if there was something I could do about it. I’ve already broken it once.” Clarke glanced at Echo and Bellamy. “But I won’t let it happen again.” 

 

Silence, and then “I think I have a concussion, but I’m not sure.” Clarke laughed, nodding. 

 

“Most definitely,” Clarke agreed. “Any cuts elsewhere?” 

 

“A few on my stomach,” Jordan admitted. Clarke pulled his shirt up, seeing the cuts. They were bandaged, and Clarke reached out hesitantly to peel the bandage away from them. 

 

“They couldn’t use me as leverage if I died on them,” Jordan said, grimacing. 

 

“It’s actually pretty nice work,” Clarke admitted, replacing the bandage. “I’m surprised the stitches didn’t tear when they dropped you.” 

 

“We should get him off the ground,” Jackson suggested, and Clarke nodded. She crouched by Jordan’s shoulders, helping him up. After getting him situated in the bed, Clarke sat down on the edge of it. 

 

“I promised I’d take care of you,” Clarke said. “And I failed. You’ve gotten kidnapped and tortured after twenty days.” 

 

“Clarke, it’s my fault,” Jordan said. “I went out in the forest alone.” 

 

“I promised Monty and Harper I wouldn’t let anything happen to you, and I _failed._ I’m so sorry, Jordan. You never should have gone through that. We promised we’d be the good guys, Jordan. Now what? We go to war and we lose? We go to war and destroy the planet again?” 

 

“You still are the good guys,” Jordan said softly, eyes closing. “You had an opportunity to kill them and you didn’t. You can still be the good guys, Clarke.” 

 

“They hurt you,” Clarke said, and Jordan’s hand grasped hers. “They hurt you,” She repeated. 

 

“Clarke,” Bellamy said, poking his head through the tent’s flap. “We need to decide what to do with the group of hostiles.” 

 

“Strip them of anything valuable or dangerous,” Clarke told him. “Give them a message to take to their group saying we want peace. And then _let them go_. We’re going to be the good guys.” Clarke said firmly. Bellamy nodded, disappearing. 

 

“See?” Jordan said, squeezing her hand. “Good guys.” 

 

“Get some sleep,” Clarke said, slipping her hand out from his. Jordan mumbled something before drifting off, and Clarke slipped out of his tent. 

 

“The good guys, huh?” Kane said, walking up to Clarke. 

 

“I’m 26 and have seen too many wars already. I don’t want to be the problem that always causes the war. We promised Monty and Harper we’d be the good guys. It’s a promise I intend to keep for him.” Clarke glanced at Kane. 

 

“Fair enough. Sending them back unharmed will certainly send a clear message of wanting peace.” 

 

“They spoke English,” Clarke said. 

 

“Huh. Interesting.” Clarke saw Bellamy grimacing as he moved his shoulder, and heaved a sigh. 

 

“Bellamy!” She called out, and he turned to her sheepishly. 

 

“I know,” He muttered, and Clarke laughed. 

 

“If you know then why are you doing it?” She teased. “Let’s go get that shoulder _properly_ wrapped up.”

 

“Jackson wrapped it up _fine_.” Bellamy protested. 

 

“No I didn’t,” Jackson corrected. “I told you, it probably needed stitches. I just knew you would complain until you got to go back out there.” 

 

“Bellamy,” Clarke scolded, dragging him into the medbay they had set up. She unwrapped the bandage from his shoulder, inspecting the wound carefully. 

 

“Stitches,” Clarke hummed, and Bellamy groaned. Abby came in and found Clarke. 

 

“Murphy and Emori were looking for you,” Abby said softly. “I’ll stitch up Bellamy.” Clarke nodded, handing her the tools and ducking out of the tent. She found the pair in their tent, chatting. 

 

“We promised we’d let you check up on us,” Murphy pointed out. 

 

“Dizzy, nauseous, any headaches?” Clarke asked. They both shook their heads.

 

“Then you’re fine. I’m still sorry,” Clarke added before Murphy could say anything. 

 

“If you need forgiveness,” Murphy started, and Clarke laughed. 

 

“I’m forgiven, I’ve got it.” Clarke finished it for him. 

 

“Come find me if you need anything, okay?” 

 

“We will,” Emori promised her. 


	6. Chapter 6

“Hey,” Clarke said, settling down on a chair next to Jordan, still stuck in bed. 

 

“Any news on the other group?” Jordan asked, offering his hand. She took it, squeezing it. Clarke shook her head. 

 

“Patrols haven’t reported anybody from their group yet. I don’t want to risk sending someone to them.” 

 

“I’ll go,” Bellamy offered, sticking his head into the tent. Clarke shook her head at Bellamy, hiding her smile. She had known he’d offer to go as soon as the topic came up. 

 

“You were never good at peace,” Clarke teased. “But you have changed.” Bellamy grinned at Clarke. She returned his smile, and Bellamy glanced outside. 

 

“Come outside and see the sunset,” Bellamy said. “It’s one of the prettiest I’ve seen on this world.” 

 

“Both suns at once?” Clarke asked, and Bellamy nodded. Squeezing Jordan’s hand once more, Clarke slipped out of the tent with Bellamy. He pulled her over to a nearby hill, the sky turning a bright pink. Bellamy wrapped his arm around her shoulders, keeping her pressed into his side. She let her head rest on his shoulder, and snaked her arm around his waist. She felt Bellamy rest his head on the top of hers, and she filed the moment away for later. 

 

“Clarke,” Bellamy said, tensing. Clarke’s hand immediately went to the pistol tucked in her waistband, fingers curling over the handle. “The other group.” He pointed towards four figures approaching, no weapons in sight. Clarke sighed in relief, but kept her hand hovering near her gun just in case. Clarke could see Bellamy do the same, and she nodded to him. They met the four people halfway, communicating silently as they came to a stop. 

 

“Welcome to our settlement,” Clarke greeted warily. 

 

“Thank you,” The woman said, nodding at Clarke and Bellamy. 

 

“Are you here to negotiate a treaty?” Bellamy asked, and Clarke glanced at him. The woman seemed amused, catching Clarke’s eye. 

 

“We’re here to achieve peace between our two settlements, yes,” the woman answered. “We hope you know that the group who attacked your settlement wasn’t under my jurisdiction. There are multiple settlements on this planet, and we have just learned of your existence a few days ago, when another settlement made contact with us to inform us of your actions against their people.” Clarke relaxed slightly, and Bellamy eyed the men and woman who accompanied the woman cautiously. 

 

“I believe introductions are in order,” Clarke said, nodding at Bellamy slightly. 

 

“I am Annalyn,” The woman said, smiling. “The leader of my settlement.” She nudged her companion, who mumbled something under his breath. “Louder,” She scolded. 

 

“Theseaus,” The man said. Bellamy smiled at the historical name, and Clarke supressed her laughter. 

 

“He’s my general,” Annalyn added. 

 

“Killian,” Her other companion said, offering them a warm smile.

 

“Mirabelle,” the other woman said.

 

“Clarke,” Clarke said, and she nudged Bellamy. 

 

“Bellamy,” He said. 

 

“We’re the leaders of our own settlement,” Clarke explained. Bellamy snorted, and Clarke glared at him as they walked back to the settlement.

 

“I thought Madi was the leader?” Bellamy teased. “Since she is the Heda after all.” Clarke smiled, shaking her head.

 

“We’d be putting a twelve year old in charge of negotiating peace and leading hundreds of people,” Clarke pointed out. 

 

“Who is this Madi?” Annalyn asked curiously. 

 

“She’s my daughter,” Clarke said, pride filling her voice. As they entered the settlement, the people milling around stopped to stare. 

 

“Miller,” Bellamy called. Miller appeared a moment later, eying the visitors distrustfully. 

 

“Gather Abby, Kane, Diyoza, Octavia and Madi. We’re meeting in Jordan’s tent,” Bellamy said to Miller, who nodded. 

 

“We’re the leaders, but we have a council to help us make decisions,” Bellamy explained at Annalyn’s raised eyebrows. When they arrived at Jordan’s tent, Clarke shook him awake before taking her spot next to Bellamy again. 

 

“What about Raven and Echo?” Clarke whispered to Bellamy. 

 

“I’ll go get them,” Miller said, having overhead them. “I’ll get Indra, Murphy and Emori too.” Clarke smiled apologetically at Annalyn, Killian and Theseaus. A moment later, and everybody was gathered. 

 

“I’m Annalyn,” Annalyn said to the group. “And this is my general, Theseaus.” She nodded towards Theseaus. “This Killian, a highly respected member of our community. And last but not least, Mirabelle, another respected member of our community.”They waited for her to continue. “We’re not from the same settlement as your attackers.” The room visibly relaxed at the knowledge. “We came as soon as we heard of your existence to negotiate a treaty or an alliance of some sort.” 

 

“What would this alliance require?” Clarke asked before anybody else could. 

 

“Ambassadors,” Theseaus answered. “It is why Killian came along, in hopes we were able to negotiate an alliance with you.” 

 

“No marriage?” Indra questioned. 

 

“Unless it is a tradition of yours to settle an alliance with a marriage, then no marriage.” Clarke glanced at Indra, who looked to Octavia. 

 

“If we were to do a marriage,” Octavia said, and Abby and Kane stiffened. Echo eyed Octavia, curious about her intentions. “Who would be prefered?” They discussed it quietly, before Mirabelle cleared her throat. 

 

“I’d be the bride, should a marriage be required of the treaty,” Mirabelle started. 

 

“And the groom?” Jordan asked. 

 

“Anyone of my preference, should they be a respected member of the community.” 

 

“We will have to discuss the topic of sealing the alliance with a marriage,” Clarke said firmly. “But for now, it is late. We should all be getting some rest. Annalyn, Theseaus, Mirabelle and Killian, you guys can stay in a tent for the night. Madi can show you to an empty tent.” Clarke nodded at Madi, who smiled at Clarke and darted out of the tent. Annalyn chuckled, glancing at Clarke before following Madi out of Jordan’s tent. 

 

“Why do we need to seal it with marriage?” Bellamy asked at the same time as Echo. 

 

“What if she wants to marry someone who’s taken, or doesn’t like girls in that way?” Clarke asked. 

 

“Then we make it clear that she cannot choose somebody who’s spoken for,” Jordan said. “Or somebody who’s gay.” 

 

“Do we need to seal it with a marriage?” Bellamy repeated. 

 

“Many members of Wonkru will feel more secure in the alliance with it sealed with a marriage,” Indra pointed out. 

 

“I say we do it,” Diyoza said, hand resting on her bulging stomach. Clarke could only imagine what being pregnant for _years_ was like. The others nodded after some hesitation, and Clarke sighed. 

 

“We’ll negotiate with them in the morning then,” Clarke said, and everybody left the tent to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo I don't know if I want to keep this a Jordan/Clarke fanfic or make it back into a Bellarke one
> 
> opinions? Comment!


	7. Chapter 7

They met in Clarke’s tent that afternoon, unable to gather everybody in the morning again. Abby had gotten pulled away to deal with a severely injured woman, and Raven to fix an issue with the ship. 

 

“What are the terms of peace?” Annalyn asked once everybody was settled. 

 

“We will require a marriage. This will help our people trust more easily. However, Mirabelle will not be able to choose someone who is unavailable. She cannot choose someone with a significant other,” Clarke said calmly. 

 

“And how do we know if they are taken?” Mirabelle asked. 

 

“We will ask them if they are willing to go through with the marriage. We will not force this upon anyone,” Bellamy answered for Clarke. Mirabelle nodded, whispering something to Annalyn.

 

“I have not yet met all available suitors,” Mirabelle mused, and Clarke hid her smile. 

 

“What are the restrictions on the suitors?” Clarke asked after a moment. “Are you open to females?” Mirabelle smiled but shook her head. 

 

“You should mingle during lunch then,” Abby said. Everybody else nodded their agreement before Jackson came rushing into the tent. 

 

“The group,” He said, taking a deep breath. “They’re here. With a god damn army.” Bellamy cursed, drawing the pistol tucked in his waistband. Clarke huffed, picking up her own rifle. 

 

“I guess our message wasn’t clear enough,” Clarke grumbled. 

 

“Get everyone ready to fight in case it comes to it,” Clarke said to Miller. “Keep it quiet.” Miller nodded, rushing out of the tent. 

 

“Give me a pistol,” Clarke said, and Echo gave Clarke her own pistol. She gave Echo her rifle before tucking the pistol into her waistband, Bellamy doing the same. 

 

“You guys stay hidden but keep scopes on us,” Bellamy ordered. “Clarke and I will meet them on top of the small hill.” 

 

“Perhaps,” Annalyn started. 

 

“We don’t want to drag you into this before you have to,” Clarke interrupted. “We need to head out.” Clarke and Bellamy hurried to the hill, where they met with who they assumed were the other group’s leaders. 

 

“Two of our men returned with stories of your people,” One of them said gruffly, and Clarke noted that his finger was on the trigger of his pistol. 

 

“What of it?” Clarke replied, keeping her face free from emotion. 

 

“That you were quite impressive with your fighting skills.”

 

“So you decided to bring your entire army?” Bellamy asked. 

 

“We wanted an easy capture,” the guy smirked. Clarke drew her gun instantly, having it against the man’s temple within a second. Clarke swallowed as she noticed the people around her, rifles pointed at her and Bellamy. She shifted closer to Bellamy. 

 

“If I go with you,” Clarke said carefully. “Will you leave our people alone?” Bellamy stared at her, and she prayed he’d stay quiet. 

 

“We want both of you,” the man growled, and Clarke’s grip on her pistol tightened. 

 

“If we go with you,” Bellamy said, glancing at Clarke and then back at the settlement. “Will you leave our people in peace?” Clarke took his hand, squeezing it as the two leaders whispered to each other. 

 

“Yes,” the second said. 

 

“Can we explain what is happening to our people?” Clarke asked slowly. 

 

“One person,” the first one said, and Clarke motioned for Madi to come out. She came rushing out, and Clarke squatted so she was at Madi’s level. 

 

“Hey,” Clarke said, tucking a strand of hair behind Madi’s ear. “We’re going to have peace. But I need you to tell everybody something for Bellamy and I, okay?” 

 

“Clarke,” Madi said, already tearing up. She knew what was going to happen. 

 

“We need you to tell everybody that we can have peace if Bellamy and I go with them voluntarily, okay Mads? We’re going to be the good guys this time. We’re not going to cause a war we don’t have to have.” 

 

“Clarke,” Madi said, and Clarke pulled her into her, burying her face in Madi’s neck. 

 

“You guys will be fine,” Clarke said firmly. “I know you will. I love you, Madi. No matter what.” Madi sniffled, wiping her eyes before nodding. 

 

“That’s my girl,” Clarke said, pressing a kiss to her forehead before Madi was running back to the village. 

 

“Give us any weapons you have.” Clarke dropped the pistol, and Bellamy reluctantly did the same with. A gun was pressed into their temples as the other bent over to put shackles on their ankles, connecting them to each other. Clarke risked a glance over her shoulder to see Madi standing there with the others, gripping Raven’s hand tightly. 

 

“The good guys,” Bellamy said, and Clarke nodded. 

 

“We gave our people peace,” Clarke agreed. “And our people will thrive with it.” They were pushed forwards, and they obeyed, only looking back once they reached the edge of the forest. 

 

“May we meet again,” they whispered in unison. They walked for miles, the shackles rubbing their ankles raw. Every time they attempted to speak to one another they were hushed by a soldier, gun pressing into their backs. Clarke settled for taking Bellamy’s hand, squeezing it every few minutes. 

 

~-~

 

“What are we going to do?” Madi demanded, and everybody looked away from her. 

 

“We’re not going to just leave them,” Madi said, voice shaking. 

 

“Tell me that’s not our plan,” she pleaded to Kane, who refused to meet her eyes. 

 

“Clarke’s your _daughter,_ ” Madi said, stalking up to Abby. “We’re going to leave your daughter in the hands of our enemies?” 

 

“Madi,” Kane started, and Madi whirled on him. “We have peace.” 

 

“At the cost of our two leaders!” 

 

“Who _willingly_ went with them in order to give us this peace,” Raven interjected. “I’m not happy about it, and I wish they had discussed it with us first, but they couldn’t. We can be the good guys now.” 

 

“We’re not abandoning Clarke and Bellamy,” Madi said furiously. “We’re going to get them back.” 

 

“And cause a war we can’t win?” Echo said softly. “I understand, Madi. I understand that you want to get Clarke back. I want Bellamy to be back here just as much as you want Clarke. But I also understand that they gave themselves up to give us a chance to live in peace. A chance for us to thrive as a settlement.” 

 

“We can’t just,” Madi tried, before closing her mouth. 

 

“We’ll make them proud,” Raven said. “We’ll make all four of them proud.” Madi knew she was referring to Monty and Harper as well, and Madi looked up at the sky.

 

“Bring them back home,” Madi pleaded to whatever higher being there was up there. “Please.” 


End file.
